Falls Apart
by FeNg Le Matsuri
Summary: [tofuu]the much anticipated sequel to Hearts in Ice! must read HiI to fully understand whats going on! Rated R for language and future chapters.
1. Missing You

Sequel to Hearts in Ice!!! FINALLY!! This one is a little sadder than the other one... *sniff sniff* Ok Minna, enjoy!  
  
Flame of Recca or its characters do not belong to me but Yukio and Toshi are my own characters!! ^-^  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tokyia, I know that we've been together for a year now, but in that time, I have been thinking a lot." Fuuko started.  
"I don't like where this is going…" Tokyia interjected quietly.  
"I really love you a lot, but I think that this is a point in our lives that we both should try seeing other people before committing ourselves fully to one another, don't you?" Fuuko explained to him, and at the same time, trying to explain to herself.  
"Well to be completely honest, I don't. I love you more than life itself, Fuuko, and I don't want to loose you ever, even if it is just for a short while… which is how you're making it sound." Tokyia was beginning to get angry. "It sounds to me Fuuko that you are running from something. What it is, I don't know."  
"Tokyia, please don't get angry with me. I just need some time to think about us and our relationship and where it's headed. I don't really feel like it has a future because you have been acting different lately. It seems to me like you don't want a part of this relationship. Do you?" Tears began to well in Fuuko's eyes.  
"Of course I do! I'm not the one sitting here trying to abandon this perfect relation ship of ours!" Tokyia exclaimed angrily. "You start out saying that you love only me and then you say you want out and then you put the blame on me! You better start to think before you talk Kirisawa."  
Fuuko winced at the use of that name. "You haven't called me that since…" Fuuko broke out in tears. Tokyia softened at the sight of his only love in pain and went to comfort her by putting his arm around her in an attempt to pull her close into a hug, but Fuuko dodged his efforts and looked up at him through red, teary eyes and Tokyia's heart sunk at the sight of the love of his life in pain.  
Fuuko then, took Tokyia's hand in her own and looked deep into his icy blue eyes. "If you really love me, you will understand that we just need some time to think over our relationship and see if we are really meant to be."  
Then, Tokyia nodded. He never could be angry at Fuuko for very long. "I understand if you feel that we both need to see what else is out there, and it might be for the best if we take a break from each other… for the good of our future… together hopefully."   
---  
Tokyia awoke suddenly with a gasp. He looked beside him and she still wasn't there. He had been reliving that dreadful moment ever since it had happened.   
Tokyia got up out of bed and went in to his living room and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, with his silver hair hanging down infront of his face.   
He then looked up and raised his arm with the remote to his stereo and pressed the power button. As it turned on, the time, 2:51 am flashed and Tokyia sighed and pressed play and lay down on the couch.   
As the song started, Tokyia closed his eyes to try and think about something else other than the one he lost. But as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw her and her smiling face and flowing hair. His eyes snapped open to see her beautiful face in the delicate picture frame that he had bought for him for their year anniversary.  
Tears began to fill his eyes as he thought about his first love and all their times together. He needed to call her, he needed to talk to her, he needed to see her. I'll call tomorrow... he thought to himself.   
~~~  
Fuuko's eyes opened painfully slow as her alram clock screamed in here ear. "Hai hai HAI! I hear you!" She yelledas she hurled it off the dresser in a firey attempt to turn it off. Her previous efforts had failed because the alarm was still nagging her to get up.   
Fuuko groaned as she was forced to get up out of her soft warm bed to walk across the coldness of her hardwood floors to shut the alarm off. She switched it off and set it back on the dresser. "7:00." Fuuko nodded quietly biting her lip. "I hate working the morning shift... especially when I set my alarm and hour LATE!" Fuuko paniced. She needed to shower, get dressed fix her hair and make-up, and eat breakfast in an hour. It seemed impossible.  
Fuuko ran to the bathroom where she turned on the shower and brushed her teeth at the same time. While quickly running a brush through her hair, Fuuko threw the toothbrush into the sink, ran the water for a second and then shut it off. She then quickly hopped into the shower.  
"AIII!!! COLD!" Fuuko screamed while turning the shower knob so that the water turned hotter. "Ahhh... thats better."  
Fuuko hummed to herself as she washed her hair and scrubbed away any remnants of last nights party. She closed her eyes and yawned as she rinsed the conditioner from her long, flowing, purple hair.  
Fuuko, reluctantly, turned off the water and reached for her fluffy, baby blue towel. She wrapped it around her and wrung the water from her hair as she stepped cautiously onto the cold, white, tile floor.  
She made her way over to the mirror, which was all foggy, and wiped it with her hand towel on the counter top. Fuuko then put away the blow dryer, which she thought she would be using, but she barely had time to get herself dressed. She combed through her hair and brought it up into a spiky bun and pulled out her makeup bag. Fuuko lightly applied her neutral colored makeup onto her soft, sensitive skin. She then added some pinky lip gloss and then rushed into hercloset. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a red turtle neck and quickly got dressed.  
Fuuko ran down the stairs from her loft like bedroom and rushed into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and read 7:32, and she breathed a sigh of relief. That was the quickest she had gotten ready in a long time. Fuuko quickly ate a bowl of cereal and grabbed her green Starbucks apron, car keys, and purse as she put on her winter coat and walked out the door.  
As she reached the garage, she rushed to her red Mitsubishi Eclipse and jumped in. On her way to work, Fuuko thought about how much she wished that Toshi guy would stop coming in to order the same boring thing, a vanilla latte, when he never even drank it. She knew he would come in to see her everyday just to tell her how much he wished she was his girlfriend.  
Fuuko rolled her eyes at the thought of Toshi as she pulled into her Employee of the Month parking space. She punched in as she walked into the back entrance of Starbucks/ 8:00 exactly!  
"Good morning Fuuko-Chan!" Her boss said cheerily.  
Fuuko smiled. "Hello Yukio-kun, did you have fun at the party last night?"  
He smiled back at her. "How could I not have had a good time with a date like you?" Yukio laughed.  
Fuuko blushed slightly and laughed. She was opposed to dating other employees, let alone her BOSS, but she had rationalized that she had met and started going out with him before applying there.  
"Well, stop standing there and blushing like a school-girl and get to work." Yukio joked. Fuuko stood up tall and saluted jokingly. She turned and clicked the heels of her black knee high boots and went to unlock the front door and standing at the door was Toshi, smiling wide. Fuuko then, reluctantly, switched the sign from closed to open and Toshi swung the door open.  
"GOOD morning Fuuko-sama!"  
Fuuko winced. "How many times have I told you NOT to call me that Toshi?  
"Oh! Sorry Fuuko-Sa...n. I forgot." Toshi smiled idioticly and smacked hiself in the forehead.  
Fuuko rolled her eyes and stepped behind the counter and began to make his ritualistic vanilla latte. Toshi's eyes twinkled. "You know me so well Fuuko-san."  
At the sound of Toshi's voice, Yukio came out from the back room. He went over infront of Fuuko, took the coffee from her and shoved it intoToshi's hands. "Here you go. It's on the house. Now, leave my coffeehouse and my girl alone." Yukio growled at Toshi who blinked and walked out slowly.  
"Bai bai Fuuko-san." Toshi said softly, almost inaudiable, while still staring at an angry Yukio.   
Fuuko smiled as Yukio turned around. "You're the greatest!" Fuuko looked around for customers but no one was there, so she grabbed Yukio and shoved him into the back room.  
"You're amazing Yukio-kun, you seem like the strong silent type but you really are quite a loud-mouth!" Fuuko laughed.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Yukio grinned back.  
"Not to mention that you are one hell of a kisser." Fuuko said quietly as she pulled Yukio closer to her.  
Just as their lips met, the service bell rang. Fuuko fell onto the floor out of surprise. She jumped up quickly, smoothed out her hair and walked toward the counter. Yukio sweatdropped.  
Nothing could have prepared Fuuko for what she was about to encounter. When she reached the front counter, she smoothed out her apron and opened her mouth to speak, but when she lifted her eyes, she was at a loss for words.  
Fuuko was staring into a pair of beautiful, icy blue eyes full of pain and sadness. She blinked a few times and mustered up what words she could and came up with, "Can I... help you?"  
"Fuuko... I didn't know you worked here." Tokyia exclaimed even more suprised than Fuuko She found enough stength in her being there to smile weakly.  
All Fuuko could do was nod in agreement.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know I know, its short but I will be uploading constantly!!!! Keep checking!!!  
Bai bai minna!!! Until next time! 


	2. Awkwardness

HEY! Guess who's writing again! Yeah... sorry about not writing... to be completely honest, I just... wasn't inspired, but now I am! Back and better than ever... I'll try to update often. TRY is the keyword here.  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... except for Yukio.

* * *

Fuuko carried a double esspresso over to the corner table where Tokyia was sitting. He brought his eyes away from the book he was pretending to read in order to watch Fuuko. He slowly removed his reading glasses and set them on the table as Fuuko set down the cup she was carrying next to them. "Here you go..." Fuuko tried, with no avail, to get away before any sort of conversation started up.

"When did you start working here?" Tokyia inquired curiously as Fuuko slowly turned back to him. "I come in here relatively often, but I've never seen you before." He attempted at a friendly smile, but failed miserably.

"Oh... I..." Fuuko stumbled over her words as she looked into his ice blue eyes: ones that she used to gaze unto lovingly, but now she tried with great effort to avoid his gaze. "I just started working here a week ago. I used to work at the one downtown... I transfered."

"Ah, I see. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other than." Tokyia sighed. "I come in here every morning. It's become a sort of comforting ritual for me." He tried once more at a smile, and again, failed.

"I guess I'll have to memorize your order than... double esspresso. Easy." Fuuko half-smiled and turned to walk away again.

"Fuuko..." Tokyia said as she turned around slowly once more. "You look... good." He stumbled trying to find the words he wanted to say, but didn't. What he really wanted to tell her was that she looked beautiful and that he missed her, but he didn't have the courage. Plus, he was nervous as to what her reaction would be.

"So do you." Fuuko replied curtly as she turned and walked away. 'Finally... that was so awkward.' She thought to herself.

She returned to the counter with a sigh of relief and to Yukio's questioning gaze. "What's up? Was that guy bugging you?" He asked.

Fuuko smiled at her boss. "Not at all. He's just an old... friend of mine." She explained while she grabbed a wet cloth to wipe down the counter.

"Oh... alright," Yukio let the issue slide. "Don't forget to fill the pastry case, Fuuko." He wagged a warning finger at her jokingly.

"I know!" She giggled at his attempt at being an authority figure. "Get back to your office where you belong, boss-man." She swatted at him with the wet cloth as he tried to evade it, failing miserably. He ended up getting hit in the face. Fuuko stifled laughter as he looked at her menacingly.

"You're so going to regret that," Yukio threatened playfully. He chased after her with a dustpan, threatening to spank her if she didn't plant a big one on him as an apology. Giggling, Fuuko ran away from him but, of course, fell on her face ever so gracefully.

Fuuko frowned up at Yukio. "Ow." She said simply trying to regain her composure as she brought herself to her feet. Yukio only laughed. "Don't make me report you to your superiors, Yukio-SAN... I don't think they would like to know that you instigated horse-play in one of their fine coffee houses." Fuuko threatened.

Yukio looked at his feet shamefully. "Yeah, I know... it's difficult when you work with your girlfriend."

Fuuko looked a little surprised. 'Girlfriend?' She thought. "I'm not your girlfriend Yukio... I told you from the start that I'm not looking for a relationship, just casual dating." Yukio again looked down shame-faced.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." He said softly as he sulked away.

Fuuko sighed as she turned away from the disappearing figure of Yukio, toward a pair of beautiful light blue eyes. Catching her breath, she thought to herself, 'Come on Fuuko, just put on your best employee of the month smile and avoid those baby blues.'

Tokyia glanced behind her, "Employee of the month? I thought you only worked here for a week...?" He asked suspiciously.

Fuuko laughed nervously. "Yeah... I'm just that good." She didn't want to tell him that her boss put that up there just to get her to go out with him; or that she accepted as long as she got the parking space as well.

"So, that was... your boyfriend playing around with you back there?" Tokyia asked nonchalantly. 'I hope not... I want you back.' He silently prayed.

"Not really... he's just a... guy I'm... seeing. He's not my boyfriend." Fuuko said trying to sound as cool and collected as he was. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

She looked into his eyes. 'BAKA BAKA!' Fuuko scolded herself as soon as she looked into his icy blue eyes. "Too bad Fuuko... I am."

Fuuko opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. For the first time, in a long time, she was speachless.

Tokyia payed her and turned to walk away. Just before he reached the door, he glanced over his shoulder to see her gawking at the overly generous tip he had left her. He turned around all the way to face her once again.

He smiled at her, a pure and unforced smile. "You really do look good Fuuko."

* * *

Short, I know... but I have an early class tomorrow... SORRY!  
R&R pls.  
Lotsa luuuuuv Matsuri-Chan 


	3. Life Changing Decisions

Yvonne Of course Yukio is "so extra"! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE! And trust me I hate him too... and I created him... BUT, he's necessary.  
Again... I own nothing but that "extra" Yukio.

* * *

It was 20 minutes after closing and Fuuko was sweeping the floor around the fake fireplace in the center of the Starbucks. The only lights illuminating the cozy coffee house were the lights behind the counter and the fireplace. Fuuko's mind began to wander to a certain pair of cool blue eyes as she continuously swept the same spot over and over again. Sighing, she stared off into space, thinking of the one she tossed aside like an old, unwanted doll. 'I miss him. Why did I drop him like a hot potato? What is wrong with me? Am I that afraid of commitment and...' She gulped. 'Intimacy?' 

"Fuuko?" She snapped out of her little world she had escaped to when she heard a voice behind her. She turned her head to see Yukio standing there. "Can we talk Fuuko?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Fuuko set the broom against the wall and looked into the brown eyes of her boss. 'Those eyes. They hold no emotion, almost as though he is keeping a barrier between us.' She thought to herself. 'Come to think of it, I never really looked directly into his eyes before.'

She sighed as she tried to concentrate on what Yukio was saying but all she could think of was Tokyia and his eyes that softened whenever he saw her, and his icy exterior that melted when he let her in to see the true him.

"...Fuuko are you even listening to me? I'm trying to say something important here!" Yukio asked accusingly.

Fuuko sighed. "I'm sorry Yukio. I don't think I can do this right now. I can't think or concentrate. I'm so tired. I just need to go home and get some sleep."

Yukio frowned. "If you go home now, you won't be coming back." He threatened as Fuuko paled. "Now that I have your attention, what I was saying was, I want you to be my girlfriend Fuuko, and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want. Nothing ever has and nothing ever will. Tomorrow night, after your shift, you will accompany me to dinner and then we'll go to the club. Is that clear?"

Fuuko stared at her boss. 'This is unbelievable! Is this really happening?' "I... I can't go out tomorrow night, I have previous plans with a friend. And I can't just break out plans." Fuuko lied straight through her teeth without flinching.

Yukio raised an eyebrow cautiously, but believing what Fuuko said. "Alright... I will call you then. Don't forget Fuuko, I will have you as my girlfriend. And if you refuse... well, I just hope you don't like working here that much." He turned and walked out of the room.

Fuuko heard the back door slam as he left the coffee shop for her to clean up. Fuuko let out a little scream out of frustration. "I cannot BELIEVE this! Did he really threaten to fire me if I wouldn't date him!" Fuuko yelled to the empty shop. "Can he even DO that! This is turning out to be the weirdest day of my life."

Fuuko walked behind the counter and threw the broom at the back closet. As she did so, she heard the front door open and jingle the bell as it did so. "We're closed." Fuuko said while wringing a cloth in the sink.

She heard someone clear their throat, and she turned around. "Um... Fuuko?" She was confronted with those same blue eyes that haunted her all day. Tokyia stood in front of the counter for a second time that day. Fuuko sighed and averted her eyes as she began to wipe down the counter with the cloth.

"We're closed." Fuuko said coldly. Tokyia winced at her icy response. "I'm sorry Tokyia, I have to finish cleaning up here so I can head home. So, please..." Fuuko motioned at the door.

"But, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute!" He explained. "Don't shut me out Fuuko, please. Mimicking my icy exterior doesn't become you." Fuuko looked over her shoulder at him and sighed.

"Sorry. I just, can't talk right now. It's been a really weird night." Fuuko explained. "I don't know why but today has become official fuck with Fuuko day. Everything went wrong today... it all started with seeing you this morning." As soon as she said it, she regretted saying it. She saw Tokyia wince and give her a pained look.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a burden, and such a pain to see." He said through his teeth. "I didn't mean to interrupt your perfect life, since it's so much better without me." He turned quickly to walk away but stopped when he heard Fuuko make a protesting noise under her breath. He turned back to her to find her closer to him and away from the counter. He looked into her eyes only to see their bright green hazy with tears. He immediately went to her and drew her into his arms.

Fuuko was startled at first. 'This is bad Fuuko... he's not your boyfriend anymore.' She immediately thought, but then she gave into his warm embrace and cried into his chest. "I missed you so much Mi-Chan... Why did you let me get away with breaking your heart, and mine, too?" She sobbed and began to mumble incoherently into his chest as he held her close, smiling inwardly. 'Mi-chan... I missed her calling me that. Who would have guessed.'

"It's ok Fuuko... it's ok. Please stop crying. I don't like to see you cry." Tokyia said in effort to comfort her. He rubbed her back as he continued to talk to her. "What happened that brought on these tears? I hope it wasn't me." He backed away slightly and took her cheek in his hand, and brought it up to look at her tear stained face.

She sniffled lightly as she said, "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." Tokyia smiled at her and shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter Fuuko... it's just a shirt. I don't care about it, I care about you." Fuuko sniffled again and attempted to smile but it only brought forth more tears. "Shhh... Fuuko, what's bothering you so much?"

"My... my... my boss. The guy from this morning. I told him earlier that I wasn't, nor could I be his girlfriend because I wasn't looking for a relationship, and he... he... tonight, he told me that if I don't date him, I'll lose my job." Fuuko explained through tears. "I need this job. If I lose it, I'll lose my apartment, my car... I won't have the money to pay for both." She looked up at Tokyia with tear soaked eyes.

He looked at her concerned. "He can't have you, so he needs to black mail you into going out with him? What an asshole." Tokyia half smiled at her and brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Fuuko. If you need, you could always stay with me." Fuuko began to protest when he continued. "I have an extra room. You even have your own bathroom. You can stay as long as you want, or until you find a new job and can get a new place of your own."

'This is not a smart idea Fuuko...' "Ok. I'll stay with you Tokyia." She said tentatively. 'Oh... great. This is just wonderful Fuuko, staying with your old boyfriend whom you are still head over heels in love with? Oh no, not sketchy at all.' Her inner voice warned her. "But I don't want to be a burden, Tokyia."

He laughed. "Fuuko, you could never be a burden on me. Ever. Ok, I'll wait outside and I'll follow you to your appartment, then you can follow me to my house after you've gathered everything you need." Fuuko nodded as Tokyia finally released her from his comforting grasp.

Fuuko took off her apron, and let down her hair as she began to walk out the back door. Suddenly, she turned back around and walked up to Yukio's office above the coffee shop. She let herself in and took a piece of paper and a pen from off his desk and scribbled something down quickly. She then lay her apron down on his desk and set the paper on top of it.

On the note to Yukio, there was a single word. "No."

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. 

Lotsa luv Matsuri-Chan


	4. Nerds are sexy!

So, yeah... more reviews would be greatly appreciated... yup.  
This chapter is dedicated to my sexy nerd of a boyfriend! (And my frequent reviewer Yvonne... whom I assume is sexy as well:wink:)

* * *

In her apartment, Fuuko packed up what little clothing she had in two suitcases, along with her CDs and books. As she carried then down from the loft bedroom, she caught a glimpse of Tokyia standing outside, leaning on his car in his usual devil-may-care fashion. The wind was playing with his hair as it blew around softly. 

Fuuko had to relearn how to breathe at the sight and almost fell face first down the stairs as she lost her footing. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase, all she could think about was loosening the hair restraint, letting his hair blow freely in the wind, and running her fingers through his silver locks.

She placed her two suitcases next to some previously filled boxes and opened her front door. Her apartment was on the second floor, so she walked over to the railing next to the steps and leaned over, her hair falling partially in her face, blowing in the wind. "Can you give me a hand?" She called down to Tokyia as he made his way to the stairs. He ran up, only to find himself dangerously close to knocking into Fuuko carrying a box. He looked into her lovely green as she regained her grip on the box at hand. "Sorry." He said softly.

After packing up the car, the two each got into their cars as Fuuko began to follow Tokyia. 20 minutes later, they pulled up to a small, yet elegant looking house. White with dark blue shutters. Simple. Reserved. Very Tokyia. Fuuko smiled to herself as she pulled into the driveway and parked next to Tokyia's black Audi A4. As they both stepped out of their cars, Fuuko whistled quitely. "Where on Earth did you get the money for an Audi? And the house?" She interrogated. He smiled secretly in return as he retrieved her suitcases from her car and turned toward the house. "I'm a very diligent worker." Fuuko rolled her eyes as she followed him into the house.

Tokyia flipped on the lights and continued into the house. Fuuko stared at the lovely living room that moved seamlessly into the kitchen. The walls were a light cream color with a few paintings hanging to add color and life to the room. There was a light blue sofa with matching chairs, complete with ottomans. They were all set on a dark blue rug which was on a beautiful hardwood floor. There was a coffee table with magazines and CDs atop carelessly, but not messy. Parallel to the couch was an entertainment center, complete with TV, DVD/VHS player, and a top of the line stereo system.

"Wow." Fuuko breathed. "What? No baby grand piano? Chandelier? Oriental Rug?" She asked sarcastically. "Where do you get the money for this stuff Tokyia?" She questioned curiously for a second time. "Legally I hope." Tokyia laughed as he came back into the living room. Fuuko hadn't even noticed him leave.

"Of course legally, Fuuko." He replied through his laughter. He noticed she still had that questioning look on her face. He sighed. "Fine. You have to promise not to make fun of me." She did. "I'm... I... I work with computers. I build 'em, sell 'em, fix 'em, and I even write my own programs and such."

Fuuko's jaw dropped. "That's amazing! You've got to be so smart! Well, I know you are... but... WOW!" Fuuko smiled. "Why didn't I know this about you?"

Tokyia shrugged. "I knew a lot about computers before, but not enough. So, I took some classes after you left and come some tech support jobs. After my classes ended, I began writing programs and I built my own super computer... to pass the time I wasn't working. I told my co-workers and, eventually, word got out. I began getting calls and emails from people, small businesses, and such to build them computers. I then quit my tech support job and began to work out of my house. The money began to flow in and I got my big payday when a company asked me to build them 20 identical computers, network them and install my own firewall and anti-virus programs on them... I'm getting boring and technical now... I should stop."

Fuuko blinked and stared at him blankly. "So, why would I make fun of you and your remarkable success?" Tokyia blushed. "Because I'm a nerd."

Fuuko laughed loudly, slightly startling Tokyia. "I know that silly. I knew that even before the whole computer thing... but hey, nerds are awesome! Sexy too." She winked at him jokingly. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes. "Ok ok Fuuko... let me show you to your room.

* * *

Kinda short again... actually really short...but... I figured this was a good place to leave off! Plus, I seem to be updating a lot faster than I had imagined. KEEP REVIEWING! Review more too... reviews inspire me and motivate me to update faster. :wink wink nudge nudge: 


	5. New Surroundings, Old Feelings

Yvonne - I'm updating as fast as I can! At least gimme the weekend to relax... and party. I'll try to update at least once this weekend, but don't expect too much outa me! So, this is for you.

* * *

The next morning, Fuuko awoke with a start, gasping. 'Where am I?' She didn't recognize the room at all. The canopy bed with a sheer lavender curtain hanging, with intricate beading toward the top and it dispersed as her eyes traveled down toward the floor. The carpeted floor was a deeper shade of blue-violet. Her attention was then brought to the bedding which she was wrapped in which was all deep crimson with many pillows behind her head of violet, royal blue, and crimson, of course. She felt like a princess awakened after years of being under an evil spell. She then remembered. "Mi-Chan..." She sighed as she said his name.

She dragged herself out of the, well, her bed and over to the violet curtains that blocked the sun's radiant entrance. She pulled them back on their rings and looked out the oversized window into Tokyia's backyard. It was more than just a backyard; the house rested on a hill top! Fuuko could see a stream run through the yard that disappeared over the edge of the hill, and at the bottom of the hill was a beautiful lake with a forest surrounding it. Fuuko guessed that the stream ran into that very lake eventually.

Tearing herself away from such a beautiful sight, she found that there were three other doors, minus the entrance. She cautiously walked over to the first and opened it to reveal a walk in closet with all of her clothing in its respective place. She smiled inwardly. 'He sure likes his place neat... either that or he just wanted to make me happy.' She thought. 'Well Mi-Chan... it worked. I couldn't be more ecstatic.'

She raised an eyebrow at the next door, which was relatively close to the first. She opened the door and gasped to find a white and pick tiled bathroom floor with matching sink and everything. What really drew her attention was the enormous bathtub. 'Is that a Jacuzzi!' Fuuko squealed in delight, despite her effort to keep her joy to herself. She looked around and found pink and lavender towels piled on a white wicker towel rack, and a pink bathrobe hanging on a hook next to the rack. She looked down at her clothes that she wore yesterday that she had, apparently, slept in and made a face of disgust.

Emerging from the bathroom clad only in her new comfy bathrobe, she smiled. "Now, let's take a look at what's behind door number three." She said aloud to herself. She had to walk to the other side of the bed to reach it and when she did she opened it. Nothing could have prepared her for what was about to be revealed.

This was the best door so far, and yet, it would be her decadence. In this room, carpeted in a deep royal blue with matching curtains, there was another bed with light blue bedding. In that bed, lay a sight for sore eyes. Fuuko's breathing became staggered as her eyes fell upon Tokyia nestled in what she imagined as warm, flowing waves, that caressed him and lulled him to sleep every night. His hair was unbound like she had imagined him the previous day and was spread over the pillows, his face and his bare chest. ((oh yes, he's shirtless ladies... commence the drooling.))

Fuuko was drawn closer to the bed, unbeknownst to herself. She instictively brought her fingers up to his face to brush the stray strands of silver out of his face. In the relatively dark room, his hair seemed to glow, along with his beautiful skin. The only thing she could think of was crawling into the covers with Tokyia and nestling herself in his warm, comforting arms, breathing him in, and falling asleep twirling his hair in her fingers.

She could never do that though... not after how she ran from him, from his love, and above all, intimacy. Falling asleep with and waking up next to the same person, to Fuuko, was one of the most intimates of intimates. Besides making love, of course. And that was far out of the question for now. The intimacy of it all scared her. Of course she loved him but... she was scared, and that's that.

"Are you gonna stare at me all morning?" A groggy voice came out from under the flowing silver locks. Fuuko was so startled that she punched Tokyia in the shoulder. "Oof... Good morning to you too, Fuuko." He sat up rubbing his tender skin from Fuuko's wake up call.

"You startled me! How could you just let me stare at you like a fool and not say anything?" She said angrily. "Did you enjoy that? You get off on it don't you? Knowing that girls drool over your body? Your perfect... rippling... glowing... shirtless..." Fuuko bit her lip as she drifted off to her own little world. She was only brought back when Tokyia made a small amused noise. When he did, her cheeks turned red enough to match her own bedding. She turned quickly on the balls of her feet and hurried out of the room embarrassed.

Tokyia raised an eyebrow as he sighed. 'She's embarrassed? Wow... it may take a while to get her back. Well, at least more time than I had planned on.' He thought to himself as he pulled back the comforter and stand up out of bed. Tokyia stretched his bare upper body while his lower was clad in light and dark blue vertically stripped pajama pants.

He walked over to his bathroom and turned the shower to the hottest it could get. 'Hmmph. This shower wouldn't look so big if... if two people were in it.' He thought to himself as he glanced in the direction of Fuuko's room. 'Wishful thinking.' He said as he stepped into the scalding hot water and let it run over him and drench his hair. He just stood there facing the shower head with a hand resting on either side of it, thinking. His head tilted downward with his lips slightly parted, the water flowed over him, calming every muscle and nerve in his body. All he could think of was the same thing he had been thinking of since that fateful day in Starbucks: Fuuko.

On the other side of the wall, Fuuko was letting the same scalding water run over her body, calming her as well. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly as the water rushed over her face. She brought her hands up to her temples and rubbed them momentarily, attempting to shake her current thoughts and images out of her head. Proving to be of no help, she proceeded to run her fingers through her long purple tresses.

Fuuko sighed as she could only think of Tokyia, shirtless, in bed with his hair unbound. She loved his beautiful silver strands. When they were together, and alone, she would remove the hair restraint and run her fingers through Tokyia's hair as he lay his head in her lap, closing his eyes. They were so close. 'That was intimate... why could I handle that?' She thought to herself.

On either side of the wall separating the two bathrooms, both Fuuko and Tokyia sighed and opened their eyes simultaneously. Tokyia softly said her name, and at the same moment, Fuuko breathed his.

* * *

I hope this one was longer. Heh, none the less, it was fun to write. Wow... it's 2:52... yes... awesome. Sleep time. 


	6. Let Go

Holy hell... I wanted to update last night but... got sidetracked... with my friends... and a party... so, YEAH!  
Yvonne... haven't you ever taken a scalding hot shower to take your mind off of something? It makes it very difficult not to think of anything but how hot the freaking water is! Hehe... Annnywho. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, yadda yadda... the songs in the story belong to G. Love and Special Sauce and Frou Frou.

* * *

In Starbucks across town, Yukio finally realized that Fuuko had not come in to work. He went up to his office, stepping very heavily on the stairs in rage. "Where the hell is she?" He screamed angrily. He swung the door open loudly and crossed the room to sit at his desk. As he sat there, he noticed an apron on his desk. He sat up to look at it closer. It had Fuuko's name tag on it with a not on top. He picked it up to see what it said. "NO!" He yelled as he threw the apron across the room. "No one says no to me! I always get what I want!" He got up out of his chair and went over to the door and slammed it shut. "You will be mine." Yukio growled.

Back in Tokyia's house, all was quiet. A little too quiet. He had cooked a breakfast for two, which he hadn't done since they were together. He was cleaning up the pans when he began to wonder about Fuuko. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself as he looked over to the breakfast table. It had two place settings out on the table with two cheese omelets with bacon and toast. There was a pitcher of orange juice out with two empty glasses waiting to be filled.

Tokyia walked over to the staircase and leaned over the railing. "Fuuko?" He said loudly. 'I hope she comes down for breakfast... I haven't seen her since she came in my room earlier.' "FUUKO?" He repeated a little louder. When there was no answer, he sighed and climbed the stairs and turned down the hall and headed toward her room.

He knocked lightly on the door. No answer. He knocked a little louder. "Fuuko, you in there?" He opened the door slowly and poked his head in. "Hello? You want some... break... fast?" He looked around and realized he was talking to no one. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. He walked further into the room looking for her. He quickly glanced out the window and saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was outside on the hammock with a blanket, reading. How had she snuck past him in the kitchen?

He gazed at her out the window. 'She's so beautiful... what I wouldn't give to have her back. Speaking of which... why did she leave me? We were more than perfect. We weren't only going out, we were best friends. It's not like we were moving too fast... we didn't even live together. She felt that we weren't ready for it yet, and I agreed. But... hmm... I should talk to her about that.' He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs and to the sliding door that led outside.

"Fuuko?" He said as he walked over to her. When she didn't look up, Tokyia walked closer to the hammock. He gazed at her, clad in pink converse sneakers, dark jeans, and an oversized light green sweatshirt. Wrapped in a light blue blanket, taken from the living room, she had fallen asleep. The book that she was reading lay across her chest, her hands still grasping it. He smiled softly and said her name again. Fuuko opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him. "I must have dozed off, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I just came to see if you wanted to eat some breakfast... with me." Tokyia explained, trying not to get lost in her eyes. He noted how green her eyes looked when she wore the color. He half-smiled and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. She started to get up from the hammock but found that she couldn't. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Tokyia?" He turned around. "Can you gimme a hand getting out of this thing? I don't really feel like falling out of it." He smiled at her and walked over, offering her his hands.

Tokyia pulled her up out of the hammock and she stumbled slightly. Fuuko found herself in his arms with her hands on his chest. She slowly looked up into his eyes and he tightened his grip around her. They stood there for a while before Fuuko attempted to pull herself away from him. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stumble or anything." Fuuko said without thinking as she pulled herself out of his warm embrace. 'Living with him is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought. Every time I find myself in his arms, it gets harder to get away.'

"Alright, let's go eat. I made omelets." Tokyia said hopefully. Fuuko nodded and followed Tokyia into the kitchen.

After a quiet breakfast with little conversation, Fuuko took the liberty of cleaning the dishes while Tokyia went into his office to work. Once inside, he let out a long sigh. He went over to his desk and looked around for his stereo remote. When he found it, he turned on his stereo. '11:14 am... wow. I never start working this late.' Tokyia thought to himself, as the CD began to play and he sat down at his computer to finish writing his new program. The first song began to play as Tokyia sighed and started typing.

_Baby we've been through a lot  
__And everybody's leaving town  
__Looking for better things  
__But I found what I want  
__And I got no problem working  
__I wish to god  
__That my heart would stop hurting..._

Tokyia glared at the stereo as he grabbed the remote and turned off the music. Why did everything make him think of her. 'I can't even listen to music without her popping into my head. I don't mind her in my head... but thinking of her reminds me that we're not together. She still seems to be pushing me away, so why even try anymore.'

In the kitchen, Fuuko had finished cleaning up and spotted a newspaper on the counter. 'I guess I should start looking for jobs... living with Tokyia is a helluva lot more difficult than I thought. If I don't move out soon, I may find myself in a situation that I don't know how to deal with. Especially with our rooms connected.' She sighed to herself as she grabbed the classifieds and went up to her room.

Once inside, she fished around inside a box for her CD player and took it out. She tossed the paper on the floor and grabbed a pillow from the bed. Laying down on the floor, she put on her headphones and pressed play on the CD player. Fuuko opened the paper and began looking for any job that would suit her.

_Drink up baby doll  
__Are you in or are you out?  
__Leave your things behind  
_'_Cause it's all going off without you..._

Fuuko forgot what she was doing as she listened to the voice that sang in her ears. She began to think about those icy blue eyes that saw down into her very soul and brought her comfort. She loved those eyes.

_Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy  
__These mishaps  
__You bubble-wrap  
__When you've no idea what you're like_...

Fuuko half grunted and half laughed at the lyrics. 'How the hell can a song know me so well? I don't know what I want anymore. I want him... but I don't want to get into a serious intimate relationship with someone and then get my heart broken into bits.' She sighed as she though about his eyes again. 'I love those eyes... but more importantly, I love him.'

_So, let go, let go  
__Jump in  
__Oh well, what you waiting for?  
__It's alright  
_'_Cause there's beauty in the break down  
__So, let go, l-let go  
__Just get in  
__Oh, it's so amazing here  
__It's all right  
_'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown..._

Fuuko sat up listening intently to the music in her ears, paying close attention to the lyrics that seemed to be speaking to her. 'I need to get over my fear some how... if I can't face intimacy, I can never conquer it. I need to... do something about this. I will... No. I can't face them. I'm scared.'

_It gains the more it gives  
__And then it rises with the fall  
__So hand me that remote  
__Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?  
__Such boundless pleasure  
__We've no time for later  
__Now you can't await  
__Your own arrival  
__You've twenty seconds to comply..._

Sitting on the floor, clutching the pillow to her chest, Fuuko listened intently to the lyrics as tears began to form in her emerald eyes. Listening to the song brought her over the edge. 'That's it... I need to get over it sometime... and that sometime is now.' Not moving and still clutching the pillow, she thought about what she was going to do.

_So, let go, so let go  
__Jump in  
__Oh well, what you waiting for?  
__It's alright  
_'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
__So, let go, yeah let go  
__Just get in  
__Oh, it's so amazing here  
__It's alright  
_'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown..._

Taking the headphones off, she tossed the pillow back onto her bed and crossed the room to open the door. Once opened, Fuuko stood in the doorway concentrating on breathing and getting up the courage for what she was about to do. She went down the stairs and found her way to Tokyia's office.

He looked up to her as she opened the door. Forcing a half smile, he remembered he gave up on trying to get her back. 'It will be difficult, but it must be.' Fuuko stood in the doorway, gazing at him. Tears still dried to her cheeks, Tokyia looked at her with his caring, concerned look that made her feel like the most important person in the world. "Are you alright Fuuko?" He said while standing up and moving around his desk, coming closer to her. He stopped a few feet before her remembering his decision.

Fuuko smiled at him. A smile that made him melt. A smile that brought him back a few years to when they were together. Fuuko caught her breath, 'here goes nothing.' Fuuko finished what Tokyia started, she closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

* * *

Hehehe... evil Matsuri-Chan with her evil cliff-hanger... MUAHAHAHA! You'll just haveta keep reading to see what happens now won't you. I finally got another review... not from my hardcore reviewer Yvonne! More would be greatly appreciated.

Lotsa luuuuuuuv,  
Matsuri-Chan


End file.
